Suprises Come With The Rain
by Panda513
Summary: Jacob/Bella baby! If you are a hater, don't read or review. It's a one shot of pure fluff. Sam finds Bella in the woods at night during a rain storm. I may do an epilogue. RR!


Jacob

**A/N: One shot of Jacob/Bella. Please, no haters. Read and Review! Lots of fluff!**

**--Amanda**

_Jacob.. Jacob.. It's Bella. BELLA. Jacob, can you hear me? It's Bella! _

My eyes flew open as I heard Sam's voice inside my mind. Was I dreaming? He was saying something about Bella. My arms anxiously patted the other side of the mattress, reaching up towards her pillow. The spot where Bella usually slept soundly next to me was empty. My thoughts tried to concentrate on Sam's mind, but my head was spinning all over the place. Where was Bella?

I threw the comforter off my body, lifting myself from the bed walking over to the side of the room. The window had been left open and the rain was pouring hard outside, the hardwood floor soaking wet. I slammed it shut, swiftly pacing over towards the bedroom door, throwing it open to our small living room area. The couch was empty, the bathroom door was open and the light was off. The kitchen was dark as well, with no signs of Bella anywhere.

"Bella? Honey?" I began to pace back and forth of our small cottage, my mind wandering. I heard faint cries coming from outside the front door and my body literally jumped as I ran to the doorway.

"JACOB! Open the door!" Sam was screaming outside, and I realized I had not been dreaming. Something was going on; something was wrong with Bella. Oh God, please not Bella. Please let her be alright. I fished for the knob in the dark, grasping it and the door whipped open past my eyes. I saw Sam, standing soaked, with a trembling Bella, limp in his arms.

"Oh my God, Sam, what happened? Oh no.." I groaned, struggling to keep my voice at one pitch. Sam pushed me out of the way and brought Bella into the house, laying her body on the couch. I ran to my wife, kneeling beside her body as Sam scurried to the linen closet to find blankets and towels. I brushed the wet straggly hair from her face, my palms trembling as her body temperature was plummeting. "Baby, can you hear me? Bella, please open your eyes."

Sam quickly returned to my side with fresh towels and a warm wool blanket. My mind quickly went into overdrive, the adrenaline rushing through my veins as my survival instincts leaked out. I sat Bella up taking off her shirt and bra, then working my way on the button of her pants. Sam had kneeled down and was untying her sneakers and removed them along with her socks. I quickly had her pants and panties down, throwing all of her clothes in a heap on the floor.

"I think she may have hypothermia. I found her during my patrol; she was in the woods, up by the northern side. She was shaking and mumbling your name. What happened? Did you two get into a fight or something?" Sam explained what he knew as I grabbed the clean towels and wrapped them around Bella. I wiped her face and rubbed my hands roughly up and down her arms trying to warm her with friction. Sam had the towels around her legs, doing the same as he rambled. "Why was she in the woods alone at this time of night, Jake?"

"I don't know, Sam! I don't understand, we didn't have a fight, we never fight." Bella's face was blue, her body the same color, but deeper almost a dark shade a purple. I was scared, shaking with fear as my hands found themselves on either side of her face. "Baby, wake up. Listen to me, wake up! Open your eyes, Isabella!" A groan escaped her lips as a cough of water came up from her throat. "Bella?" Another moan and more water pooled from her mouth, coming down her face. I reached my hand down and wiped her mouth and chin, then slightly tapped her cheek, trying to get her conscious.

"Jac..ob.." She hiccupped my name and a sigh of relief washed over me. She was still freezing and her body trembled, but she was able to talk and say my name.

"Yeah, I'm right here. What happened, honey? Are you hurt?!" I had scanned her body for injuries, as I'm sure Sam did when he first found her. My eyes rapidly moved back and forth, the anxiety level I had reached was something I have never felt before in my life. I had never been so worried before, ever. The lids covering my favorite pair of brown eyes flickered, and then opened, her pupils glazed over with tears.

I grabbed the wool blanket from Sam and lifted Bella from the couch effortlessly. I wrapped it around her twice, so it was snuggly fit to her small body. I sat down and placed her in my lap, cradling her as if she were a child, her head rested in the crook of my elbow. I held her tightly to my chest, her body still trembling from the cold rain.

"Sam, can you turn up the heat? All the way!" Sam nodded once in my direction, heading towards the thermostat. I watched him flick the dial up and he turned back, leaning against the wall.

"I..I.. wwwwent forrrr a waaaaaalkk." Bella's voice ranged in and out, her lips barely able to make out the words. I leaned down and captured her ice cold lips with my warm ones. Her shaky hands found my face, running her fingers over my warm cheeks. Her lips tried to move with mine, but she was having a difficult time controlling them. I gripped her hands with mine and brought her frigid fingertips to my lips, kissing them one by one.

"Why would you go for a walk by yourself? Do you understand how scared I was when I woke up and you weren't next to me, Bella?" I slid my nose along the palm of her hand kissing her wrist. My hand still rubbing up and down her arm, and then I did the same to her leg.

"You were asleepppp.. I didn't wannnnnt to wakkkke youuuu." Bella's eyes concentrated on mine when she spoke. Her body was warming up as I could see the scarlet color coming back to face. "I.. I.. cccouldn't sleep."

"You should have woken me up, Bella. What had you so worked up? You seemed fine when we went to sleep, I can normally tell when something is bothering you." My voice cracked as Bella reached up and wiped the tears that were flowing down my face.

"Why are you crying?" Her voice, thick, spoke more clearly now. Her eyes brimmed with tears and a few escaped cascading down her now red cheeks. I leaned down and kissed where the tears fell, letting the taste of salt linger on my lips.

"I can't lose you, Bella. You're my whole world.." I spoke the truth. The idea of Bella not being with me anymore was the scariest thought that crossed my mind. "You can't go walking in the woods alone, it's too dangerous, and at this time of night! What time did you leave the house?"

"A few minutes past eleven." Her voice was soft when she spoke, her eyes diverting to the other side of the room.

"It's four in the morning, Bella! You have been outside in the rain for five hours!" I told her firmly, making sure the realization sunk in. "If Sam hadn't.. if he hadn't been there, Bella.."

"I'm sorry." Her lips quivered again, but not from the cold. She bit her bottom lip, sliding her soft flesh underneath her teeth.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm not mad, sweetheart." How can I be mad at her? She was perfect, she was everything I needed and everything I ever wanted. In my eyes she could do no wrong, she was perfect just the way she was. "What's got you worried? You usually tell me when your upset or nervous about something.." I remember all the times we shared together; she was always vocal with me. We never kept things from each other; it's what made our relationship so strong.

"You don't look at me the way you used to." My mouth dropped open in complete shock. I can't believe what she just said to me, as if I still didn't find her attractive. "I'm afraid we fell into a hole, a rut, a routine. When was the last time we made love Jacob? When? Can you even remember?" Her eyes were dangerously cruel; anger was boiling up inside of her.

"Yes, I do. Last Wednesday, after we had dinner at that new restaurant in town." I realized it was a while; we normally made love every night or every other.

"And before that?" Bella's low voice was making this hard for me to comprehend.

"I.. I don't know." I whispered. I didn't know, and that shock me to my core. Was I really forgetting to make love to my wife? Was I forgetting to show her how much she meant to me and that my life was nothing without her? Or the fact that just seeing her when I walked through the door of our home took my breath away?

"Exactly." Bella stifled out a bitter sigh. "You're not attracted to me anymore. Not the way you used to be."

"How can you think that?" How can she honestly believe that? "I tell you every day how much I love you, do I not? How many times have I told you that your eyes are the most important sight to me or that your voice is the only thing I could listen to for the rest of my life? The sound of your laugh brings me out of the worst of moods, and those days at work that seem endless, I get through them because I know you'll be here when I get home. I have you to come home to, and that's how I get by. Or when.."

"I'm pregnant." Her words cut me off mid sentence, not that I was able to remember what I was about to say.

"What?" I whispered and reached my hand to brush alongside the crease by her eye as she had them tightly shut. "You're pregnant? How long have you known?"

"I took a pregnancy test two weeks ago and it was positive. I went to the doctors day before yesterday, she confirmed I was expecting." She mumbled as I listened intently. Bella was having a baby. _We_ were having a baby. "I'm nine weeks along.. and I'm tired, I'm cranky, I can't sleep, and I've been working up the courage to tell you. I went for a walk tonight to clear my head, but I must have took a few wrong turns and got myself lost. Then the rain hit and I got cold, so I curled up next to a tree."

"Oh, baby.." Tears ran down my face as she subconsciously put her hand to her stomach. I instinctively covered it with mine.

"I love you, Jacob Black. I don't care if your sick of me and you're not fascinated by me or my body anymore, you're just going to have to deal with it." Bella huffed a puff of air from her mouth. A smile crept along my face and a laugh escaped my lips.

"I love you too, my hormonal, sensitive, delusional girl. I'm glad to be stuck with you for the rest of my life. I never once stopped loving you, needing you. Smile, sweetheart." I looked down at her in my arms, my hand still protectively covering hers over her tummy. Her white teeth gleamed as she smiled up at me and tears of joy sprung from her brown eyes. "The world is a better place when you smile." I whispered down to her ear, kissing alongside her neck.

"Jacob, we are having a baby. We are having a baby.." Her arms reached around my neck as she cried, happy tears into my shoulder. I lifted us from the couch, rocking her back and forth, carrying her into our bedroom.

"I know, baby. I know.." I leaned down and kissed her swollen plump lips as I shut the door behind us.

**Review please! I may do an epilogue. ******


End file.
